Cederic's Girl
by NeverTickleASleepingDraco
Summary: When they passed in the halls, he merely glanced at her longingly. Where could he find a woman like that? Nowhere. That's where. EdxOC REVISED.


**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of Chronicles of Narnia are owned by Douglas Gresham. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or****translate****without express written permission.***

* * *

Edmund gulped as he laid his eyes on probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her name was Tatianna. She had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She was the daughter of one of Peter's advisors, Lord Blythe.

She was dancing with Sir Cederic and a swell of envy rose in his chest. All the girls wanted either Cederic or Peter!

Sir Cederic was a very young knight. He was a close companion to Peter, but he had Edmund we not the best of allies. He was tall and muscular, not to mention tan. He had black hair and bright green eyes. His smile was crooked so it sent all the ladies swooning. He was supposedly a gentleman, but in the court and _not_ around ladies, he was conceited and proud. Edmund had a great dislike for him.

Most of the girls wanted Cederic over Edmund – a _king_ for Aslan's sake! It did make some sense. Cederic was more social and not as dark as Edmund.

She laughed jovially and smiled at Cederic and all his hopes came crashing down in his chest.

Later that night, Edmund was standing by the drink table. He surveyed the room and took in all the glory of the galas his sisters often held. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked them. He could dance, it's just he didn't want to. He enjoyed seeing all the creatures of Narnia come together as one and forget their problems. He sighed deeply and took another drink from his cup.

Suddenly, someone knocked into him and sent him spluttering and coughing. Once he regained himself, he turned to see who had bumped into him.

He was met by the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. The girl was biting her lip looking extremely nervous. She tilted her head down, her dark straight hair curtaining her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She was a very shy girl evidently. "I didn't look where I was going. Entirely my fault, your Majesty." She curtsied and continued to look at her shoes.

He tapped her chin, signaling her to look up. "Please. Just call me Edmund. And, you're forgiven. Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand and waited anxiously for her answer. She looked up at him in shock, and cautiously put her hold into Edmund's trust. "It's alright. I don't bite." He smiled and led her to the floor.

She giggled softly, but looked down again. "How are you?" she asked, meekly. He answered, and eventually he got her to open up. They spent the rest of the night talking and dancing.

* * *

"Edmund!" The dark haired king pivoted around. His eyes lightened, and his pulse sped up. "Edmund I have to most wonderful news!"

He smiled and hugged Tatianna in a sideways hug. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He led her out to the garden, and they strolled along in the maze, until they reached the very center.

Edmund and Tatianna were not courting, yet simply best friends. Edmund wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, yet he didn't at the same time. He didn't want to ruin a great friendship.

"What is the news?" Edmund asked, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. There was a funny feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was bad or good. He hoped it was the latter.

"Well, you know Sir Cederic?" Edmund nodded, his smile slowly fading from his face. "About half an hour ago, he asked me to court him!" She squealed and giggled.

"What did you say?" he replied, his heart crashing in his chest. He feared the answer.

"Yes, of course!" She grabbed his hands, and started fawning over how marvelous Sir Cederic was. Edmund had had enough. He stood up abruptly, and stared coldly at the girl in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Tatianna." He bowed briskly, and stalked off, basically radiating anger.

* * *

Edmund lamented in frustration, and dropped on his bed. His head was buried in his pillow, and grumbled to himself inaudibly. He turned over and put his hands behind his dark head of hair. He felt as though the world were mocking him.

The _one girl_out of many that had attempted to court him, the _one girl_ who wasn't obsessed with beauty, the _one girl_ who didn't fawn over him, the _one girl_ that he loved - was courting the man he held a great dislike for. No, not a dislike. It turned into a hatred.

His sisters would be ecstatic to find out he had found love. Too bad he hadn't told them. _They_probably could've helped them, since the three were best friends. He needed to rely on his sisters more.

A door opened and closed quietly and the bed beside him dipped down from pressure.

"Edmund?" His heart sped up once again, but then felt as if it were being torn open.

"I don't want to see anyone," he mumbled.

"Edmund, please," she started.

"Let me be more specific. I don't want to see you," he interrupted coldly. Hurt washed over her face and Edmund nearly gave in.

"Wh-wh-why?" she asked quietly, her eyes dampening.

Edmund stood up quickly and when he did, he realized how close he was to her. He didn't budge. "Because you are courting the most self-centered, proud pig I have ever met! How could you fall for his tricks? He only wants you in his bed, Tatianna. I care about you too much to let that happen!" He gripped her shoulders tightly as the hurt on her face was replaced with pure fury.

"How dare you Edmund! I've finally found someone to love me and care about me, unlike someone!" Her voice had risen to a shout by now and she was standing up, pacing.

Edmund stood up too to face her. "He doesn't love you Tatianna! But you don't know the half of it! I love you just as much as Lucy, Susan, or even Peter! You are part of our family now, and we don't let our siblings get hurt!"

She groaned loudly in frustration, stomped over to the door, and stormed out, slamming it loudly in the process.

Tatianna walked through the halls, tears streaming down her face. Lucy walked by and noticed her friend's state. "Tatianna! What's happened?"

"Your damn brother, that's what!"

Meanwhile, Edmund was pacing his room angrily when his door flew open, and was slammed for a second time that day. "What did you do to her?"

Edmund groaned and looked at his younger sister. "Lu, I don't think you'd understand." He ran a hand over his face and into his hair.

"Ed, I think I do! I'm bloody nineteen now!" Edmund sighed and sat down on a loveseat in his room.

"Fine. Tatianna is courting that Sir Cederic and I don't think she should because well, you know," he shrugged and looked at his fellow ruler.

She planted her fists on her hips and glared at Edmund. "Edmund, I know Tatianna is your best friend, but she's mine too. You can't be overprotective like you are with Susan and I."

Edmund scoffed. "I am not overprotective!"

Lucy snorted and said, "Please, Edmund. You nearly punched Prince Corin for simply looking at me." Edmund grumbled an objection. "Just...let's see how this works out, okay?"

As she left the room, Edmund whispered to himself, "But I love her."

* * *

That night, Edmund had a horrific dream. He tossed and turned and the sheets got all tangled up.

_Edmund was sitting atop Phillip, riding along with the wind. It was blowing back his cape and some of his hair. It was a crisp summer, the leaves were a bright green, and the sun's shining smile seemed to reflect on the whole forest._

_Once he passed under a short branch, the scene changed from bright and cheery to dark and solemn. The sky was dark, and a thunderstorm was pouring down on Edmund. Lightning split open the sky as Edmund was tossed off Phillip._

_Muddy and torn, he stood up and wiped his forehead. His hand came back warm, sticky, and red and he realized his forehead had been cut._

_As the rain quieted down, Edmund could hear what sounded like fabric dragging through the forest floor. Into the moonlight stepped Tatianna. Her hair was curled, and her dress was long and elegant._

_She was stunning._

_At the same time though, she was crying. Edmund's heart broke but didn't last long before she started calling his name._

_"Edmund! Edmund, why? Edmund, why did you let him do this to me? He hurt me! You weren't there for me!"_

_Edmund tried to reach out to her, but as he started walking closer she seemed to get further and further away. "Tatianna!" he yelled. He started running, but it proved to no avail._

_A crack of lightning lit the sky, droning out what he was going to say._

With a yell, he sat up straight in his bed his whole top of his body covered in perspiration.

He knew it was some sign. Some sign that he should be there for her when Cederic broke her heart.

_Broke her heart._

No one should be able to break her heart, or so Edmund thought. Edmund thought she was too good for a broken heart. She should be the one breaking hearts.

Edmund grit his teeth and worked a muscle in his jaw. He knew they were probably in each others arms at this very moment, and eventually, loving him with her body. Edmund knew that's all he was after, and his eyes blazed as he twisted the sheets mercilessly.

And angrily, Edmund went back to sleep.

* * *

Six months had gone by. Edmund could hardly believe it. It had been six months since he and Tatianna had had their fight. They hadn't spoken since.

When they passed in the halls, he merely glanced at her longingly. Where could he find a woman like that? Nowhere. That's where.

He sat in his room when Lucy came banging in. It was Peter's twenty-fourth birthday today. He knew what Lucy was here for. "Edmund! Get ready! The ball starts in an hour!" Edmund inwardly groaned and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

During the last few moments before the grand doors opened, Lucy reached up and straightened his crown. "Honestly, Ed," she sighed.

The crier announced his and Lucy's names and together they walked forward to their thrones. Susan was announced with a man she had been courting named Sir Ashton.

And then, in came Peter with his wife Rayna, from Archenland. Peter started the first dance and he still looked like the young man of twenty when he first met her.

Edmund slouched in his throne when he caught sight of Tatianna over by the drink table. His breath hitched in his throat. Her hair was pulled back from her face, and braided elegantly with daisies in her hair. She wore a dress of white, with simple gold lacing and fabric on the insides of her long sleeves.

He stood up, and nervously made his way over toward. "Lady Tatianna." He bowed and looked at her as she stared at him shocked.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"Come on. We need to take a walk."

They sat on a stone bench by a fountain, looking up at the bright Narnian stars. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked, looking up at them.

"Hmm," he replied, looking at her.

"Why are we out here? It's been sixth months, we haven't talked, and now you want to talk to me?" She turned to him.

"Why weren't you with Cederic?" he asked suddenly. She noticeably stiffened, and turned away from him.

"It's not important," she whispered, her voice breaking at the end. He latched on to her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she explained. "A few nights ago, I was with him. And he asked me to stay with him that night. I said yes, but then he tried to get me to...do some things with him. I objected then he tried again. I refused again so he got mad and told me I was no longer his."

He hugged her tight. She was never his! "I'm so sorry Tatianna. I knew he was no good. I should've made you believe me. He's such a…a…" Edmund couldn't find the right word. No word could describe how Edmund felt at the moment.

"An ass?" Tatianna said with a smile. It might've been the first time he'd seen her smile the whole night.

"Yes. Definitely." He pulled away from the hug, and looked her in the eyes. "Just so you know, I will never, _ever_hurt you."

She stared at him, confusion etched on her face. "Ed?" Her brow was furrowed, her eyes staring at their hands that had found themselves intertwined.

"God," breathed Edmund. "How do I say this?" He breathed deeply, running a hand through his hand, a thing he often did. He looked down at his hands. "I…I love you, Tatianna. I should probably go into some in-depth reason why, but that's all my brain can process right now." He chuckled lightly as a heat rose to his cheeks. Light fingers brushed a stray hand of hair from his forehead.

"How long?" she whispered.

"I don't know how long exactly, but for quite a while. Probably before you courted Sir Cederic."

"Oh, Ed. I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" He looked up to see her eyes had widened to the size of plates.

"Don't worry about it." And once again, he stood up and left to go back to the ball.

* * *

About two weeks had gone by since the ball, and things were now more awkward than ever between the two. Tatianna felt immensely horrible, and Edmund just felt…well, what he normally felt. Except around Tatianna. He was quiet and didn't talk to her. His siblings noticed something, and only Lucy knew what had happened, and that was just because she forced him.

Edmund was walking down to breakfast one morning when someone was calling his name. "Edmund!" He turned around and his heart constricted in his chest. He turned around and continued walking. He knew it was childish but he really couldn't handle talking to her right now. He forced himself to think of other things but as usual, his thoughts strayed to Tatianna. He could still hear her shoes _tap-tapping _against the flagstone.

He felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to stare at the hand. He didn't want to talk to her, but he didn't want her to feel hurt. He had promised her that much.

"Edmund," she breathed. "I feel like you've been ignoring me." She bit her lip, and that just about drove him over the edge. His heart clenched, as his own hurt went through him. He hadn't been ignoring her! At least, not intentionally. When she talked to him at meals he replied!

"I haven't. Not intentionally, anyway."

"Oh. Well, I wanted to let you know that…" she trailed off and caught her lip in her teeth again.

"Stop that." He pulled her lip out with a finger. "You're going to bite right through it." Immediately, she put it right back in her teeth.

"Sorry. Habit. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that…I…I love you too." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "If you'll have me."

His heart thumped wildly. He blinked a few times before he processed what she had just uttered. Without warning, he cupped her face in his hands and placed his lips upon her soft ones. He felt her relax, and her arms went around his neck, toying with the hair at his collar. He pulled away. "God, I love you."

* * *

**  
Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


End file.
